Prohibited
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Five years ago they had a forbidden love, they were forced apart, but does real love ever really go away? AU Breyton. Brooke/Peyton. Mostly Brooke's POV but with some from Peyton's. In Progress.
1. Prologue

**Prohibited**

_*Flashbacks in Italics*_

Prologue...

Being in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist isn't the worst thing in the world. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Almost like turning in a term paper that you know sucked, but having that period of time where you haven't gotten your grade back yet: That kind of exhale where you haven't failed yet, although you pretty much know how it's going to turn out.

I wish I had left it at that, I wish I hadn't gotten my grade back…  
_

"Good afternoon guys, take out your sketch books please…"

Five years ago I was a teacher at Tree Hill High School. I was 22 years old with a degree in Fashion Design and Art, and had been working as an Art and Design teacher for three months.

As a high school student, no one thought I would get anywhere in life. But I had knuckled down as a senior, went to college, and made something of myself.

And nothing was going to take that away… Little did I know that a forbidden kind of love would blow that right out of the water.

She had golden curly hair, and the most piercing, sparkling, green eyes. Her body was slender and her legs seemed to go on for days, and she drove me crazy when she swanned around in little denim skirts. It wasn't hard for my mind to wander when I saw her: My hands sliding over her legs and under her skirt and panties, while I kissed her soft lips…

She was also quite dark, and often wore converse, ripped jeans, and leather jackets. I knew from hearing her iPod that she liked rock music, and her eyes had a secretive quality that made me want to know the inner most depths of her soul.

This girl was deep, and intriguing, and hotter than the fires of hell.

Only problem was, she was a senior in high school and was taking my art class….

Her name was Peyton, Peyton Sawyer, and she and I had a close student/teacher relationship. Her talent was awe inspiring, and we often had one to one tutorials as I wanted to nurture her talent.

I'm still unsure if those one to one tutorials are the wisest thing I have ever done…..

"_Soft, long, strokes with the brush Peyton…you want the paint to look smooth, fluid…"_

_My hand was over hers as I helped her guide the paint brush over the canvas. Her skin was soft like silk and like porcelain against my tan._

"_You're such a good teacher, your technique is outstanding, you have such skills with your hands." She meant it in the most innocent of ways, but the throbbing in my most intimate area developed tenfold from that simple sentence._

_My judgement beginning to cloud, my other hand came up to rest on her waist, sliding around to rest on her hip bone._

_Perhaps out of instinct, she leaned into my small embrace._

"_Your use of colour and composition are magnificent Peyton, beautiful. Your talent…you can invoke such raw emotion." I found myself whispering, to which she tilted her head and looked into my eyes. _

_Our eyes met, emerald on chocolate. I could see her soul. And what she did next rocked my world and turned it upside down._

_Her lips met mine in the most tender of kisses. Her tongue in my mouth was the final nail in the coffin of my teaching career, which I realise now died in that very moment. _

_But it was worth it._

_I guess she knew I existed._

She ended things with Anna Taggaro, her longstanding girlfriend, on a Tuesday. It was raining that day. We had been seeing each other in secret for two months.

I remember seeing Anna Taggaro in the hall that day, she was crying. I couldn't feel bad for her.

It was Valentine's Day when I told her I loved her, I cried when she told me she loved me too, always had…like me, she thought her love would always stay unrequited.

It was a mild Friday morning in April when it all went to shit….

"_Omg I'm so hot, we gotta hurry baby, before school starts." I breathed, engaged in a passionate clinch with Peyton._

"_I know beautiful, I missed you." She said, pressing kisses to my neck._

_My hands were sliding under her skirt, into her panties, just like I used to dream, when suddenly:_

"_What the hell is this?!"_

I was fired on the spot that day.

Peyton opted not to press charges even though she was given the option, it was consensual and we were in love, but I still lost my job, and for various reasons, I lost her.

I slid into a sort of depression after that. Having lost everything, I stayed in my apartment, living off of family money. Peyton was all I could think about and I realised my love for her was more real than I ever thought possible.

People were surprisingly kind about the situation given that the age difference between us wasn't too big. But I can't say that about everyone.

Her father and her friends made sure that Peyton and I had no more contact again after that.

I heard through the grape vine that she moved to LA after graduation, and that was the last I knew of her.  
_

I moved to New York soon afterwards, and using my Fashion Design degree I started an online clothing store, and threw myself into work to protect myself from thoughts of my lost, forbidden, love.

Clothes over Bro's took off pretty fast with a mixture of my hard work and financial backing from investors, and now it is a worldwide, multi-million dollar brand.

I have just turned 27 now, and as of this moment, I have just touched down in New Brunswick County airport.

I have given my mother control of Clothes over Bro's headquarters back in New York, and I'm about to set up shop right here in my home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

My name is Brooke Davis, and this is where my story begins…

* * *

**I am quite excited about this story, so reviews will keep me very very motivated…just sayin'**

**Next chapter I will introduce Peyton's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to answer some things asked/said in reviews…y'know, cause I'm nice like that ;)**

**-Brooke is 27 and Peyton is 22 in the story, there's a five year age gap.  
-I know a lot of people prefer Peyton as the older one, but I prefer Peyton to be the object of affection, that's why Brooke is older in this story…just personal preference I suppose.  
-My other stories, well I had no time to write, deleted all of my stories, and forgot to back them up. But I love fanfiction, so I've had to start from scratch with my stories again.  
**

* * *

Peyton's POV…

When I was 17 years old I fell in love.

I fell in love with Brooke Davis. She was my Art teacher, and beautiful in every way possible. Tan skin, long chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and curves that drove me insane!

We were together for a short time, a matter of months really, but she left such a stamp on my heart that I think about her pretty much every damn day.

I moved to LA after graduation, there was no point in staying in my small hometown in North Carolina when my father had forbidden me to see the only person there who I really cared about.

So I left.

For the past five years I've been working at Sire Records, but I've only climbed the ranks to an assistant. My heart has never been truly in it, what's the point of making other things good when you'll never have the one thing you truly want?

There have been other girls, but I just broke their hearts, they'd never be her. Why try to replace something that you've known from the start was irreplaceable.

It occurs to me though that she never fought for me, that's what makes my sham of life even more miserable.

Whoever said LA was the city of angels clearly doesn't know I'm in proverbial hell.

Not for much longer though, because my bags are packed and I'm going home to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

'_New York's hottest fashion designer leaves it all for small-town North Carolina life' the headline flashed over my TV like it was life changing news. Well I suppose for me it was._

_I bumped the volume up and clutched my big blanket as Brooke Davis appeared on the screen, holding a press conference from what I recognised as Tric, Tree Hill's premier entertainment venue._

'_You've been in North Carolina for a month, but why did you leave New York, Miss Davis?' I heard a reporter shout out from the crowd._

_I sat with bated breath, waiting to hear Brooke's answer._

'_It's simple really. I have money, I have friends, some would even say I have power, but sometimes all the success in the world just isn't enough. Five years ago, not only did I leave my home, but I left an opportunity to fight for the one thing I want most; more than anything in the world. I left love.' Brooke answered the reporter with sincere honestly._

_I let out a large sob, she had to be talking about me, I would die if it turned out she wasn't._

'_And is SHE still here' the reporter asked, emphasising the she, it wasn't a secret to the media, or the world, that the great Brooke Davis liked girls._

_My heart pounded in my chest, it felt like I was about to have an anxiety attack as I waited for Brooke's answer._

_I've wanted her to fight for me for five years, and this sounded like a step in the right direction. _

_Even if it was too little too late._

_I watched as Brooke sighed and her eyes filled with tears._

'_I don't know'._

That's was two days ago, and it didn't take me long to decide I wanted to go home.

In fact, my flight was leaving in little over four hours.

* * *

Brooke's POV…

I was taking inventory in my new Clothes over Bro's store; I set it up only a few days after arriving back in Tree Hill, when I heard the bell chime above the door.

"She's not here you know." A voice said, and I turned around to see who it was.

I knew as soon as I saw her. Small, with a sort of scrunched up face, her hair was different now, cut into a dark brown bob compared to the long, blondey, hair she had in high school, and she had a small boy with sandy blonde hair perched on her hip.

Haley James Scott, Peyton's best friend.

"Nice to see you too, Haley". I smiled, trying to be civil with this girl.

When Peyton and I were caught she was one of the people who made sure I had no contact with Peyton again, diverting any calls I made to Peyton to her, staying by Peyton's side for weeks on end to ensure she was unapproachable. Haley James Scott could be ruthless when she wanted to be.

"I saw the press conference the other night, Brooke; you're back here for Peyton but she's not here, so I seriously suggest you back off." Haley warned seriously but calmly. Little did I know that Haley knew Peyton was mid-flight back home.

"Back off from what, If Peyton's not here then I have nothing to back off of." I said, turning back to my inventory.

Haley set her little boy down and he ran around the store.

"Listen to me, she was 17 years old, she didn't know her own mind, and you took advantage of that. If she ever does come home, I'm warning you, stay the hell away." Haley scathed.

"Didn't know her own mind? Need I remind you that at 17 years old you were married and pregnant? You knew your own mind, yes? So I'm pretty sure Peyton did too." I pointed out.

Haley stood there expressionless, knowing I was right.

"Peyton and I were in love, and I'm sure if you had taken the time to ask her about it back then instead of playing at little teenage stepford wife you would have known that. So bite me, Taylor Swift!"

Before Haley had time to retaliate, I felt a small tug on my dress.

"What's your name?" The little boy smiled up at me.

I bent down to his level. "I'm Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I'm James Lucas Scott, and I'm this many." He said holding up 4 fingers.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, James Lucas Scott." I held my hand out to him and he shook it, I had to admit he was the cutest kid ever.

"You're pretty. Mama can we come visit Brooke again soon?" Jamie smiled, looking up at his mom with puppy dog eyes. I could tell she wanted to say no to him, but couldn't.

"We'll see Jamie."

* * *

Peyton's POF….

"Daddy, Gayle!" I spotted my Dad and his wife as soon as I stepped into the arrivals lounge in the airport. I had missed my Dad so much, he was my rock.

Yes, he kept me away from Brooke, but he thought he was doing right by me, and that's what you want in a parent.

My mom died when I was eight, and until I was 19 it was just him.

He met Gayle when he took a job teaching Nautical Studies at the local community college, she taught Classical Music.

They got married last year in a small ceremony.

I liked Gayle, she was good for my Dad, and good for me too. As well as my friend Lucas' mom, she was the mother figure in my life.

"Hey baby girl! I'm so glad you're home."

My dad bought a small house in Tree Hill with Gayle, not needing the big one I grew up in for just two of them, I had a room in their house though and I was staying there until I got settled.

The ride home was weird; looking out of the window to the town I hadn't seen much of in the past five years. Everywhere reminded me of Brooke, even more so because I knew she was here and every house I passed made me wonder if it belonged to her.

I wasn't home for too long before the questions started.

"I saw the press conference on TV the other night, sweetie." Gayle said, sitting beside me at the breakfast bar, handing me a cup of her famous Mocha.

Gayle knew about my past with Brooke, she'd heard about it from my Dad when they met, and from me later, of course.

And she was there for me like a Mother would have been, and I could tell from her tone she was about to go all Mother on my ass right now.

"Yeah so?"

"Is that why you're home? I'm not implying anything, it's just the timing…" Gayle started, but my dad piped in;

"Like hell she's home for Brooke Davis!"

Yes, Brooke didn't fight for me, yes, a part of me was angry about that, I wasn't even sure if I was back for Brooke, or just for some closure. But she was back here for me, and something inside of me just snapped, he kept me away from Brooke five years ago, but he couldn't keep me away now, even if it is only to talk to her.

"No, you don't get to say that! Am I back for Brooke? I don't even know that. All I know is that I'm not 17 anymore, I'm not a fucking child!"

"Peyton, honey…"

I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me.

Was I home for Brooke?

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peyton's POV…**

"Hey Hales…" I called out to my best friend, as I walked into her yard, seeing little Jamie's swimming stuff lying beside the pool.

I told Haley I would call her when I was home, but after the comments from my Dad, I had to get out of the house.

"Oh my god…you're home!" Haley yelled when she saw me, and she ran towards me giving me a huge hug. "I've missed you, Blondie."

"I've missed you too, Haley. Hey, where's my Godson?"

Haley smiled, and pointed up to the little boy sitting on patio chair drawing a picture.

"Jamie, look who it is." Haley called over to him.

"Aunt Peyton!" He ran over to me and jumped up into my arms.

"You are not Jamie Scott, Jamie Scott is little and annoying." I joked to my Godson.

"I got bigger! And hey…I'm not annoying" I had to laugh there, he was a bright kid.

"Nope, you are not squirt. You're the best." I said, setting him down onto the ground again.

"Hey Aunt Peyton, Mama was talking to the pretty lady about you today…" Jamie began to tell me.

"Jamie…" I heard my best friend begin to scald him, but I cut her off, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Pretty lady?"

"Yeah, Brooke Penelope Davis. She's pretty, and she's my new friend." Jamie explained to me.

I looked at Haley and narrowed my eyes at her, and she simply looked away.

I know Haley never approved of myself and Brooke, so I knew that what was about to come wouldn't be good news.

"Jamie go into the house and get some juice and Aunt Peyton and I will be along in a second, okay?" Haley asked her son, obviously to get some privacy.

I watched as Jamie ran into the house.

"So Brooke…" I began "You saw her?"

"Yeah…"

"So, want to tell me what you said?"

"I didn't tell her you were coming home; I just went to her new store to ask her why she was home." She began to tell me.

"And did she say why?"

"I'm sorry Peyton, she didn't. Jamie kid of interrupted us."

All I could say was "Oh."

"And that was it, you didn't say anything else?" I asked. I knew Haley, she knew I was coming home so she had to have told Brooke to stay away or something, she wouldn't be Haley if she didn't.

"No, not a thing."

"Okay."

Afterwards we went into the house where I spent the rest of the day with Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and the rest of my friends whom I'd missed when I'd been in LA.

We all decided that we would go celebrate my homecoming in Tric that night.

* * *

**Brooke's POV…..**

"Oh my God, Millie. I need a drink after the day I've had. I mean who does she think she is coming into _my _store and telling me to back off. Peyton's not even here!" I ranted to my assistant as we sat down at the bar in Tric. I had told Millie about everything that happened five years ago when she started working for me. It wasn't exactly a secret.

I was in desperate need of a drink to work off the anger I felt towards Haley James Scott.

"What will it be ladies" The bartender asked.

"Two olive Martini's please." I told him, as Millie began to speak.

"Why is she telling you to back off if Peyton isn't even here? That doesn't make any sense…"

"I know right! What is her problem? She was a nice kid when she was in school. Oh how things change." I noted.

"Did it occur to you that maybe Peyton is here and Haley's trying to throw you off course?" Millie pointed out.

"I don't know, Millie. Surely she wouldn't be able to pull that one off. You'll soon realise that Tree Hill is a small place, it would be impossible to hide here."

Millie and I continued to drink and chat for a while, until my night took a turn for the worst...or so I thought.

"Oh this isn't happening." I complained, dropping my head onto the bar.

"What's going on?"

"That!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the group of people who had just walked into Tric. "Those people, Millie, are Haley James Scott, and the rest of Peyton's high school friends."

"No Peyton?"

I sighed, unfortunately not.

"Order me another would you. I'm going to run to the little girls room, I don't want to be needing to pee when the inevitable fight breaks out."

"Sure thing boss. And hey, just ignore them and hopefully they'll ignore you." Millie smiled.

I went to walk into the bathroom and that's when it happened.

I walked straight into a girl with long, wavy, blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, looking up, and that's when I saw her beautiful green eyes.

"Peyton…"

"Brooke…"

* * *

**Brooke's POV continued…**

"Do you mind if I?..." Peyton asked me, motioning to the cigarette and lighter in her hand, as we sat on the steps outside of Tric.

That was new; she didn't smoke when she was in high school. I assume it was a habit she picked up in LA. And she did look very sexy with a cigarette.

"No no, go ahead."

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me Haley came into your store and told you to back the fuck off of me when I wasn't even home yet?" She asked me confused. "I knew there was more to her story then she told me!

"Yeah, she didn't even tell me you were coming home." I answered, my voice carrying sad tone.

"She told me all she did was ask you why you were here…"

"She kind of did. She just missed out the other parts when she told you the story." I answered honestly.

"Brooke…I saw your press conference. You said you were home for love…" She began to ask me.

"I am…" I said simply and all she did was nod her head.

I knew I had to clarify.

"But when I got here, I was told that my love wasn't here. But she is. I've missed you _every single day_ for five years, Peyton. And no amount of work or success has changed that."

I noticed the tears gather in her eyes. "Why didn't you fight for me five years ago then?"

"I wanted to so bad, Peyton, but there were other people involved who made sure there was no way I could get to you. You should know that because they made sure you couldn't get to me either…" I explained, taking her hand.

I was happy when she didn't move it away.

"I came home because of your press conference." She confessed, looking me in the eye.

* * *

**Peyton's POV…**

"You told Brooke to back off. Why did you do that Hales, we're adults now, I can make my own decisions!" I yelled, standing in front of all of my friends at the bar, Brooke standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder for support.

"Peyton what are you talking about?" Haley asked me, feigning confusion.

"Do not lie to her, Haley…" Brooke began.

"I knew it Haley, I knew there was more to it than what you told me!..."

"Peyton I was just trying to protect you." Haley tried to explain to me.

I noticed that a girl with dark hair and glasses was now standing next to Brooke.

"Protect me from what Haley? I'm an adult. Even back in high school I didn't need you to protect me. I love her okay. I loved her then and I love her now…so keep out of it!" I yelled to Haley. "I'm leaving, I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you, but I don't know when that will be."

As I walked away, I noticed that Brooke's friend was talking with my friend Mouth, flirting actually.

Brooke and I left Tric, with her friend rushing behind us.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked me as we got outside.

"Yeah…"I smiled meekly. "I just don't want to go home, Dad issues."

"Because of me?" Brooke asked me.

"Kind of".

"I have a spare room; you can stay at my place for the night…if you want to." Brooke smiled at me.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated…**


End file.
